


I wish

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	I wish

I do not know what do I want, I do not know what do I need  
But the way he is looking at you? I wish he'd be looking at me

There is no fucking way I could imagine anyway hurting you  
But the way he keep kissing your lips? I wish to take place of you

He is still a friend of mine, But it's more I could've handle  
Cause the way he is acting with you? I wish have my own twins boyfriend

You and me - we're sharing the face, But not the attitude  
And the way you can answer his kiss? Wish I could act like you do

I have met him first, I have befriend him without you  
But you came and before I know, I'm out because of you

There was two of us since the first day of life, Then there was two - just me and him  
I cant loose you both, I can't keep you both, your love is hurting me

I do not know what do I want, I do not know what do I need  
But the they you two holding hands? I wish to be in between


End file.
